


Cream

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Yellow Acacias [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One Word Prompts, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: After making a cake, Dewey accidentally destroys the cake. Because of that, Huey has to help him get cleaned up.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Huey Duck/Dewey Duck
Series: Yellow Acacias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cream

Huey squeezed the frosting pipe for the final time.

He let go of the piping bag and put it down on the table next to the cake that he and Donald made. Workout looking at each other, the two gave each other a high five. Their accomplishment and pride soon melted as they watched the cake get destroyed by Dewey and Della sliding across the table. Donald groaned depressingly while Huey crossed his arms. Dewey chuckled nervously at his brother. On the other hand, Della licked the cake frosting off her finger.

"Did a good job, Donnie, though you're gonna have to make another cake." Della smiled.

Donald stared at her angrily. "Well I wonder why _that's_ the case."

She shrugged, acting like she didn't do anything. Huey signed and helped Dewey up.

"I'll help Dewey get cleaned." Huey said, getting Dewey out of the kitchen.

They walked into an isolated room. Dewey say down while Huey got stuff to clean him up with. His hand was gently placed onto the younger brother's face, whom of which smiled at him. Huey began getting whatever cake off of his face. Dewey's hand went to Huey's hand, holding it softly.

Huey was unfazed by the action, focusing on nothing but cleaning him up. Dewey's face for closer and closer to the face of his older brother's.

"You know, I think there's a bit of cake on your beak, I can get it off your face for you." He went in for a kiss.

Much to his disappointment, Huey stopped him. "Sorry, but no Dewey. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Aww what's wrong, upset about the cake going everywhere?" Dewey playfully teased.

"Uncle Donald and I had been working on that all day, of course I'm upset about that!" Huey raised his voice.

Dewey looked away as he crossed his arms. He didn't even bother opening his beak to say anything else. Huey saw the look on his face, making him feel more like crap.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Dewey, it's just been a rough day. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He kissed Dewey's forehead.

Dewey looked back at him. "Sorry about the cake."

"Hey it's fine, Dewdrop."

"Hueberry, guess what?"

"What?"

"Something's on your shirt."

"Wait where?" Huey looked on himself.

Dewey put his finger on his shirt. "Right here, Hubert!"

His finger flickered upwards and hit his beak. Huey looked at him as if Dewey made the worst mistake in his life. Dewey silently gulped before nervously smiling at him. Huey then burst out laughing and Dewey followed right after him.

Once the laughter died down, Huey cleaned the rest of the cake off of him. Unfortunately he was unable to get it completely off his clothes. He got all that he could though and put what he used to get it off to the side as Dewey got up. Dewey went to the door and was about to open the door.

Della poked her head out. "Hey Turbo, you ready for another round?"

"Yeah!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Then let's go, Dewey!"

Dewey ran to her, causing Huey to cross his arms and sigh. Of course they were about to do that again. Before Dewey and Della completely left, Dewey stopped and turned around.

"Wait I forgot one thing!"

Dewey ran back to Huey and gave him a peck on the lips.

"_Now_ we can go!"

They left to cause more trouble while having fun. Huey couldn't help but smile about him.


End file.
